


Aerys' Findings

by Lady_Lilith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Butterfly Effect, Dead Cersei Lannister, Don't Like Don't Comment, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Not for, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pre-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lilith/pseuds/Lady_Lilith
Summary: Based on a post I saw on reddit that requested: What if Aerys Discovered Cersei and Jaime....This is a crack oneshot. Obviously AU. Very much Character AU as well and canon divergent.[Edit] Due to some people not reading the tags and throwing accusations in lengthy complaint comments, I have added more tags to clarify their confusion and dismiss their accusations. All comments are being moderated so the readers who are just looking for a non-serious crack can just sit back and enjoy without seeing blocks of complaints over a one shot in the comments.Seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it, and commenting your complaints is not necessary. Once again, Cersei sympathizers and fans, if you don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Aerys' Findings

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> The tags of this oneshot are appropriately tagged. The time period is pre-show/book canon and obviously not going to be canon compliant based on the tags.

Aerys was a suspicious man but he hadn’t always been. The love of the people began to waver over the years from his decisions on taxes and lands. The trust he had in his friends almost gone. Aerys slipped away from the eyes and birds, needing his time alone. He did not like who he was becoming. He did not like not trusting. King Aerys had to protect his family though. Rhaegar of age to marry was constantly tailed by swooning ladies, wishing to marry a prince. That matter gave the king the most grief. His son deserves a wife who wants his son for love not his title or out of duty. None of the girls in court would do. His own Hand's daughter, almost a mirror of her mother could not even sway Rhaegar to her bed. Many times he had seen the pretty lady use her words as weapons, sharp and ready. Appearing the caring lady, but there was a falseness about her. Something Aerys did not trust. Even as the tourney was to begin the next day, Rhaegar had turned down the beautiful lady in an almost harsh manner.  
Aerys cared little for the girl. She was not like her mother at all He had warned Tywin not to spoil her, but Cersei got what she wanted. Except for Rhaegar. Aerys swore to himself to never allow it. Walking silently through the halls, Aerys remembered a time in his youth, playing with his siblings, hiding and waiting to be found. Looking at the markings of the hall he realized he was close to one spot he was never found and decided to head there to hide for a few more hours. Rhaella would worry, but Aerys knew he’d be in a better mood away. Finding the room was like walking in his old footsteps. A smile came to his face at the memories of laughter and happiness Aerys was never meant to be a king. The first decades had bene hard but doable, now it was full of snakes.

  
Sitting in the unknown room, Aerys found some journals and things of his long-departed family he hid long ago. Their faces fluttered through his mind and he mourned. Damn that obsession with wildfire. Damn Varys for whispering that cursed thing in his ears daily. The green glow of that fire is something he wished to never see again. Lost in his memories, the king did not hear the footsteps in the hall outside. He didn’t hear the curses or slaps. The hissing of a woman who felt scorned. It was the sound of metal falling to the ground that broke the king from his past happiness. It was the sound of flesh against flesh that got him curious. Aerys still held his stealth and looked through the keyhole of the door to his secret room to a sight. Blonde curls bouncing from two heads with the passionate movements of their bodies. The gasps and sounds louder now, King Aerys saw the armor the man fucking the woman wore bared the Lannister sigil. His grunting audible and thrusting fiercely into the wanton woman. One jostling, push her higher against the way in from of the door and the king saw her face. Cersei Lannister. The king laughed to himself, Tywin will have a fit to know his daughter has no maidenhead. Cersei moaned and moaned until Aerys realized she was making a name. Her twins name.

  
The realization came instantly just as Jaime did in his own sister, maiming her name all the while. It dawned on the king that they were in love. It was not a random bout of passion, fucking the person closest. The king surmised this had been going on for years. The familiar way the boy touched and carried her. The way she bounced on his penis. No, that came from practice, from many happenings. Aerys contemplated his discovery, watching the incestuous couple kiss as they fixed their clothes and the boy’s armor. He heard Jaime Lannister promise to visit his twin late in the night after the guards changed shifts. Midnight then. Aerys smiled, Tywin’s prized pawns were of no use to their father. Aerys would make sure of it. No longer will lions roam the home of the dragons. 

* * *

  
Half an hour after midnight, the castle was awakened by the screams and shouting. Aerys and Rhaella knew the cause. Upon returning from his hiding, Aerys surprised his sister-wife with his amusement. She did not find his discovery as amusing, in turn she instead pressured her husband to confess if he ever soiled his royal oats with Joanna Lannister. Though he loved his wife as a sister, he remained to their marital bed. She had done the same. For hours it took, Rhaella and Aerys settled their marital squabble after confirmation that Aerys never lay with another once they married, they formulated a plan. Get Tywin into Cersei’s chambers to catch his own children in the act or have an emergency meeting called that requires Jaime Lannister’s presence, only to be found by the Gold Cloaks and Tywin. Making the information public and easy to spread. Ruining Tywin’s legacy and trust in his eldest children.

* * *

  
In the throne room of the Red Keep, a half dressed Cersei Lannister and completely undressed Jaime Lannister stood before the Iron Throne. Both looking to their father for mercy, Tywin could not look at his children he had praised and spoiled for their use to him. Cersei had the gull to look shameful, for once she did not look the image of beauty. Splotches of deep red on her cheeks and the rest of her exposed body flushed of color. Not all from embarrassment but from the acts committed in her very bed. Rhaegar looked regally down at the twins, shock in his eyes, anger deep in his mind, and confusion in his heart. For all of Cersei’s flirting, when Rhaegar and his sworn gold cloaks went to Cersei’s chambers to ask for assistance in finding her brother, he had not expected to find the two entangled and intimately joined in positions he had seen only harlots perform. For all Cersei’s flirting, she seemed so greatly pleased by her own brother that it left Rhaegar confused as to why she would try so hard to pursue him.

Queen Rhaella was in a state of shock. Joanna never would have let such acts. She would not have allowed this. Regardless of Rhaella and Aerys being siblings, sibling incest was almost exclusively just a Targaryen appeal. The sound of. A loud clap brought everyone’s attention to the King. Sitting regally in his seat, looking very thoughtful. Sighing to Tywin, Aerys closed his eyes and prepared for his most convincing act. Rubbing his hand across his face he turned to his hand,

  
“What would you have me do Tywin? Your daughter has been in court for some time, but this…event that had occurred obviously hasn’t been the first. Your son is to participate in the tourney tomorrow, or at least he was. Who would knight him now. Deflowering a lady-in-waiting. Deflowering his own sister. His own sister that has tried multiple times to make advances in my son in public eyes, in court, and has even mentioned a union between her and my son to Rhaella.  
I ask again, what would you have me do? These are your children. Your heir and only daughter.”

  
Aerys ended in a grave tone. His voice spiked when needed and his face showed confusion and shame for his old friend. Tywin dug his fingers into his palms. He looked away from his king to his children. His expression of disgust and utter rage,

“Allow me to disown them completely of the Lannister name, titles, and wealth. Allow me to remarry and bring new heirs to the Lannister house. I will name Tyrion my heir. He has shown himself knowledge in his studies, well on his way to knowing the responsibilities of a lord. These two have disgraced everything I built for my family, for my name. That is what I would ask of you, my king.”

  
Cersei fell to the floor in tears at the first mention of disowning her. Followed by spewing into a fit of rage at Tyrion taking Jaime’s place. Jaime just stood there mortified beyond relief. All of his dreams were ashes. How had it come to this? Tyrion, only at age ten was astounded by his father’s words. Tyrion was astonished by the sight in front of him. He had suspected minor altercations like kisses and groping, not Cersei’s maidenhead long gone. Something in Tyrion was lifted regardless of the broken expression of his brother, for once their father had praised him Aerys pondered for a time before staring hard at the twins, how different their reactions were. 

  
“You would remarry? Joanna was the love of your life, my friend. If remarrying is what you wish…”

  
Tywin nodded firmly and Jaime became flooded with guilt and grief,

  
“Please father. I love Cersei, she is my other half. We came into this world together. Mother told us to never do it again but-”

  
Cersei launched herself at Jaime, not caring at her partial nudity. Clawing at his face and yelling obscenities. Jaime, only raised his arms to guard his face. Rhaegar watched appalled. Cersei was wild and full of anger he never expected from her. Rhaegar realized she had a great act on in court, this wild and emotional mess before him was the monster that would never stick to his bed should he have married her. Rhaegar was sure, Cersei normally got what she wanted after all. Aerys gave a sharp look to Tywin to break the violent act, before more blood was shed. Pulling Cersei by the tatters of her clothes from her twin, Tywin let her drop to the ground in disgust. Joanna knew? Jaime, his arms bloodied from Cersei’s sharp nails sobbed,

  
“We were just kids at the time father. Cersei was curious. So I let her touch me and when she asked me to do the same, I obliged. Mother found us like that, kissing and touching. That’s why we were placed in separate sides of Casterly Rock. Mother promise not to tell so long as we never did it again. We didn’t, till after Tyrion was born. It was a few months after mother passed and Cersei said she didn’t want to wait any longer. I held her off on having sex till Tyrion was seven name days. I just wanted her to be nice to him once. But then I enjoyed it and Cersei said that we were meant to be. I believe her. Father, I believe her. Please…”

  
Tywin looked his eldest son in his eyes and he was utter weakness. Forcing his gaze down, he looked into Cersei’s eyes and saw madness, a wild force of command. Tywin saw a monster in the making. Looking to Aerys, as he could no longer stand the sight of Cersei, Tywin remained strong in his request. Aerys was thoroughly entertained but now had to decide what to do with the two. This was no real love like he thought. The king could not reward a manipulative relationship,

  
“Very well. I release you, Tywin Lannister as my Hand, to find a new wife and produce more heirs. I wish you all the luck in the world in this endeavor. Your children however… Jaime Lannister shall undergo a treatment the Citadel has been waiting to use in practice. They call it, Victim Intermission and Progressing. If you are lucky, Jaime will be rehabilitated and able to move forward as if Cersei never existed. Cersei Lannister is to be executed for the crime of child abuse, sexually abusing her twin brother, and whatever madness shamefully hides behind Joanna’s eyes. Does this seem agreeable to you, Lord Tywin?”

  
The twins were both on their knees begging for Cersei’s life. Tywin stood in shock, Aerys would give Jaime a chance to change. Tyrion also stood in shock. Life without Cersei would be better. Jaime without Cersei was someone better. Tyrion looked forward to seeing that Jaime, he did not want to see the groveling mess Cersei controlled anymore. Tyrion wanted his brother. Tywin nodded and immediately guards came to apprehend the twins, separating them, pulling one to the main exit of the room and the other through one that lead to a private hall.   
That was the last time Jaime was seen for five years. Cersei was set to be executed in the morning, making it quick and for little gossip to spread. Tyrion was the only family member to attend her execution. For the first time, Tyrion witnessed his father drinking heavily. His father crying out in tearful whispers,

  
“Why didn’t you tell me Joanna?”

  
Cersei had demanded her father and Jaime be there. She was refused each time she asked. Only allowed to wear her favorite gown she had in her room of the Red Keep. Not any member of the royal family attended. Rhaegar still stewing at the possibilities of hell he’d have endured had he married the vile woman. In her rooms, her diaries were found, detailing horrific thoughts of harming her younger brother, her detailed fantasies of having both the prince and Jaime in her bed, and how she planned on never giving Jaime up. She had not cared if he married another, she would have him in her bed whenever she pleased when she backed queen. Her claims and admittance of incest, her admittance of controlling Jaime’s will, and her admittance of not really loving Jaime but the fact that he looks like a male version of her was all sent to the Citadel to aid in Jaime’s rehabilitation. Cersei’s execution was private, in the rarely used Godswood of the Red Keep. Still all of court heard her screams and ranting. All mortified and confused, but Rhaella made it known Cersei Lannister was never to be spoken of or mentioned in private. The vile girl was a stain that the crown helped Tywin wipe from history. All her dresses burned, jewelry melted into new prices, and her old rooms striped completely.

  
In two years after her execution, Tywin re-married to Lady Dustin Barbey of the North. Within a year of their marriage, she gave birth to twin sons. A year after that, another boy. Tywin kept Trying as his heir, having actually grown to accept his son and his intelligence. When Jaime returned to Casterly Rock, nothing remained that would remind him of the past. Jaime’s relationship with Tyrion grew stronger and Jaime doted on his newer siblings. Tywin returned to his place in the Red Keep as Hand to the King when his youngest son was seven name days. He returned to King’s Landing fully behind Aerys and protecting the crown. Aerys was happier for it too. His initial plan of having the twins marry would have been a disaster. Already, upon Tywin’s return, Pycelle was revealed to be spiking the Queen’s tea herbs with moontea and Aerys had distanced himself from that always whispering spider.

  
When it came time to choose a wife for Rhaegar, Tywin set out to find the prince a wife. It was a stop in Sunspear that halted Tywin’s journey. He returned to King’s Landing with a great alliance and prospect of marriage for Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. Aerys did not want another false face flaunting around court and have the two a year to court. It took two months for the Prince and Princess to find common grounds. It took three for the two to become comfortable in each other’s company. It took one month for the two to share a kiss. It took seven months from the time they first met to agree to marriage.

  
Four years passed and Aerys had taken a turn. Despite Pycelle’s execution, there was still suspicion of the Queen being poisoned onto miscarriages. Since here birth of Viserys, Aerys had been more paranoid. Tywin tried to help, he willingly wanted to. When the queen fell with child merely two years after Viserys' birth, he had her food thoroughly surveyed and every drink tested. Elia had safely birthed two children, a girl and boy, within the first three years of her marriage with another on the way. In the four years the queen given birth to three more living children, one boy and two girls. Her last was named Daenerys. All of this should have eased Aerys mind, instead he grew paranoid further. Fearing the safety of his family. 

  
The children grew and grew. Aerys paranoia spread to Rhaella, though she remained sound in mind, she suggested that Rhaegar ascend the throne. A man grown with a wife and six healthy children. Aerys agreed, only on the condition that Tywin agree to be Rhaegar’s hand. Sent to Dragonstone after Rhaegar’s coronation, Aerys and Rhaella parted the Red Keep with their youngest children in tow. Rhaegar hoped the distance would ease his parent’s minds. Rhaegar’s rule began another peaceful era and Varys grinned from the shadows.


End file.
